Lamps are known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,124 (Kohl) and Pat Appl. Pub. US 2015/0137685 (De Santiago et al.), which are each incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.
Also known are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,104 (Janssen) and 3,733,508 (Rainone).
Lamps of the present type are used in power supplies with dimmers and conventional such lamps can have a high noise or hum level produced by the lamp's use with the electronic dimmer that users find uncomfortable or distracting. With reference to figures and reference numerals in the known lamp illustrated at FIG. 2 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,124 (Kohl), the lamp capsule 11 has sealed end 17 through which lead-in wires 19 protrude. The lamp capsule is received in an insulating ceramic base 23 and held by refractory cement; the base 23 has conductive pins 25, 25′ to make electrical connection to an appropriate socket; power leads 33, each made of a single solid nickel wire, connect the lead-in wires 19 to the base's conductive pins. In conventional lamps such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,124 the present inventors herein have observed that the power lead illustrated as nickel wire 33 is a piece of solid wire. Solid wire is a term of art that denotes the wire is formed of a single strand or core of wire. For example, it is known that such solid wire power leads are conventional nickel wire of diameter 0.033 inch (0.84 mm); it is further known that a power lead made of nickel wire of diameter 0.020 inch (0.50 mm) can also be effective as a fuse.
For a thorough understanding of the present disclosure, reference should be made to the following detailed description, including the appended claims, in connection with the above-described drawings. Although the present disclosure is described in connection with exemplary embodiments, the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. It is understood that various omissions and substitutions of equivalents are contemplated as circumstances may suggest or render expedient. Also, it should be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.